Audrey's Uber & Dating Service
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: After D3, Audrey gets kicked out by her Grandmother and has to make her own way to pay the rent. Her job? Being a disgruntled, loveless Uber driver. What could possibly go wrong? [Ben/Harry] [Evie/Uma] [Mal/Audrey] [Gil/Doug] [Jane/Lonnie] [Jay/Carlos]
1. Chapter 1: Harry

Chapter 1: Harry

...

...

Audrey hated her life at the moment. Sitting at a lonely curb in the dark of night, the former Princess of Auroria made sure her doors and windows were tightly locked. Using the word 'former' in her official title was completely necessary now days. Queen Leah was a bear trap of a woman you see, sweet for everyone else _but her._ Audrey was kicked out of the Honeymoon Cottage not two days after the barrier was brought down. Her parents of course had no idea, as they were on a diplomatic mission to Arendelle for the season. So until they returned, Audrey was on her own.

Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, the brunette glanced down at her phone. It's screen illuminated the dark car, casting a deep shadow across her face. She had been waiting now for almost two hours for _anything _to come up. She was starving, and wanted to go home and sleep. But all of her allowance was gone, spent on getting an apartment hovel in the grit of town. It wasn't much, but Audrey was just happy not to be sleeping in a cardboard box. She couldn't get a job, as she had no former experience doing anything except being a princess. That, and her face was way to recognizable. The press would have a field day if they found out how far she had fallen. And since her last summer had only truly just begun, Seniors were kicked out of their dorms after classes to make way for incoming students (many of them new VK's).

Sneering slightly at her own situation, Audrey wanted to hit something. At first it had all been Mal's fault. And though Audrey could pass the blame around as much as she wanted, there was no denying she was under her own power while holding the scepter. If Ben ever decided she needed to come before a court, her story wouldn't hold up. So the Princess in exile sat in distinct gloomy melancholy, the radio barely playing, her mind wandering. When there was a soft ping on her phone, Audrey grabbed it quickly.

Accepting the ride with a tap, the girl set her phone back into its window holster and checked the directions. She'd be heading down to the Pier District to pick up a client only named as H. on his profile. Turning up the radio, Audrey pulled away from the curb as she began to follow the GPS. Being an Uber driver wasn't that bad she supposed. Most people were to distracted to even recognize her face, let alone comment on it. Heck, some of them didn't even want to speak to her. After all, she was only the common sort now, fighting to make her way in a world that didn't want her.

Shaking that particularly nasty thought away, Audrey tapped the ends of her fingers against the bottom of the wheel as she drove. This would be her last ride of the night, then she'd get something to eat. A deli sandwich from the 24-Hour on the corner maybe, or a few packages of Top Ramen. Audrey hated the idea of both of those things, as she was still used to being served the finest of vegan meals at home. But being vegan and picky was hard to do on a budget. She needed to eat _something, _and whether or not it used animal products was pushed to the side.

Turning into the correct district, Audrey pulled up to a small, dingy thing of a restaurant. It appeared to be seafood. Outside, a figure in black leaned against the wall. Stopping at the curb, Audrey made sure to hide her face using the brim of her baseball cap as the figure (the pirate), swaggered to her car. Listening to the door open and close, the stranger was clearly drunk as he scooted along the leather seat with a deep snuffle.

"Evenin' poppet," he drawled.

"Where are you headed tonight?" Audrey asked, keeping her tone down an octave. She recognized this pirate now as Harry Hook, one of Uma's crew.

"...mm, Auradon _Preparatory _Academy."

"You got it,"

Not needing directions to get back to the school from here, Audrey pulled away from the hole in the wall as she glanced at Harry in the rear view mirror. The boy looked terrible, even worse the her at the moment (which was not a good sign). His face told Audrey that he was beating himself up over something, hence the alcohol. The former princess desperately tried not to pry, but it was in her nature to be nosey.

"So," she asked, still keeping her voice low just in case, "do you like seafood?"

"Aye, though I ate less then I drank." Harry admitted easily, to intoxicated to actually realize Audrey was prying.

"Well, at least you aren't driving yourself home." She mused, stopping at a light as Harry shifted to lay across her whole back seat. She'd need to wipe that down later...maybe tomorrow. And get an air freshener.

"Ma' ride left wit'out me," Harry whined, "Uma can be a real bitchy lass sometimes."

"Uma?" Audrey fibbed. She knew who Uma was, everyone did. She was second mate to Mal, and apparently Harry's ride home, "is that your girlfriend?"

"Ha! Haha! Girlfriend? Yea' right. She spurn's me wen'evrr she gets a chance. Nah, poppet, she's ma' Captain. Not'in more."

"I see." Audrey nodded slowly, leaning against her half open window. Glancing back, Harry had his worn pirates hat over his face. The boy was seriously moping, even if he was incredibly drunk, "so why are you trying to drink your problems away? That doesn't seem very productive."

"Oi, I didn' ask fer you're opinion," Harry snapped, though Audrey was unperturbed. After all, her Grammy was far more dangerous then some drunken Pirate in the back of her Uber, "I let slip one time that I thought the King was sorta nice lookin' and she flips 'er lid!"

Brows rising, Audrey was not expecting _that _confession.

"I swear that wom'ns gonna be the death of me. There ain't nothin' wrong with likin' how another man looks."

"Nope. Nothing wrong at all," Audrey agreed, smiling. After breaking up with Ben, she had plenty of nights of self-discovery. And though she still wanted Ben for the sake of a future as a Queen before everything went down, Audrey found a night with another woman just as pleasurable, "does you _Captain _have a problem with you being interested in men?"

"Nah, she's jus' possessive an' cranky." Harry mumbled with a deep, rattling snort, "an' it'was al'right on the Isle I s'ppose. But we ain't there anymore."

"So, you do you, then." Tapping the top of the wheel, Audrey watched Harry roll over to look at the back of her head.

"How'd you mean, poppet?"

"I mean, if you have a thing for men...the King, even. You should explore it. Don't let someone else, even your Captain, tell you how to live your life. That's all."

"But wut if Uma 'ates me?"

"Please," Audrey snorted, rolling her eyes, "you don't need anyone else's approval on who you're into. Go find a single guy, see where it goes. And if Uma doesn't like it? Well, she can just get over it."

"Aye...aye, I thin' you're probably right."

"I know." Smiling slightly, Audrey pulled into Auradon Prep. Parking at the curb, she sighed deeply, "this is your stop."

"Ah, good." Sitting up with a grunt, Audrey could feel Harry next to her ear as he leaned close to her, "ye seem awfully fa'miliar, Poppet,"

"Nope, not familiar," Audrey insisted smoothly, tucking her face into her opposite shoulder as Harry grunted.

"Maybe I's mistakin' then. G'nite, poppet,"

"Goodnight, H."

And then Harry was gone, stumbling out of the car and up the stairs. Watching him go to make sure he _actually _made it through the door, Audrey sighed as it closed behind him. Staring up at the sparkling white walls longingly, Audrey's lips pulled down. Auradon Prep used to be her home as much as the Honeymoon Cottage. Now, she was shunned by society. If it were up to them, she'd have been sent off to the Isle if the barrier hadn't been brought down. Closing her app for the night, Audrey ran two hands over her face with an exhausted groan. When her stomach pulled grumpily in hunger, she released the break and pulled away from school. Back to her hovel, and her three dollar deli sandwich. Maybe tomorrow would be a bit better. Just...maybe.

...

...

**A/N: Hello all! Rose here, back with another quick story. This isn't really inspired, but is just short snippets of Audrey watching lives outside her own as she tries to figure herself out in the process. There will be lots of strange ships in this fic, courtesy of MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, who you should check out! Until next chapter my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2: Evie & Uma

Chapter 2: Evie & Uma

...

...

It was bright in Auradon today. Almost too bright as Audrey squinted through the lenses of her sunglasses, turning onto a long, well kept gravel road. Windows down due to the unusual heat, the ex-Princesses dark brunette hair waved in the siphoning wind. Yes, she had finally given up the pretty blonde, pink and blue she had spent a fortune on. Trading in the gaudy 'I'm a princess' look, for a more 'out of the box' chic. Audrey couldn't really fool herself though.

Dying her hair hadn't been something she wanted to do. It was an expense she couldn't really afford right now. But her hair was still growing, and she was starting to get horrendous dark roots. So she splurged what little she had on a box of cheap hair dye. The dark brown she found wasn't exactly her own hair color, but it's what the 24-Hour market had. It was the _only _box of hair dye they had. Audrey considered herself lucky it wasn't some horrible shade of dirty blonde or vampire red.

Pulled back into a messy ponytail and tucked neatly out the back of her pink baseball cap (which was starting to get worn from constant use), Audrey felt somewhat comfortable with her appearance. Other then the cold shower she had this morning, and the packaged Cupcake pastries she ate for breakfast, she felt ok about today. That was until a familiar name popped up on her app.

_Evie G. _

Audrey cursed the gods and her luck. She didn't even know why Evie was requesting an Uber at all. She had enough to buy her own castle, she surely had enough for a car.

"Maybe she's smart at everything but driving." Audrey snorted to herself, looking upon the 'Starter Castle' as it was so lovingly dubbed by the VK's. It was a nice place, Audrey had to admit. And she remembered not weeks ago she had tried to destroy it using planks of wood and curling vines. Standing outside was the head of familiar blue hair. Next to her stood none other then Uma herself, along with Celia and Dizzy. At their feet were backpacks, and a rather large cooler. Pulling up to the door, Evie immediately came to the window which Audrey rolled down.

"Hi! I hope all of the stuff won't be a problem?"

"No, not at all."

Throwing her car into park, Audrey exited out the drivers side and headed to the trunk. She missed her shiny pink love bug, with all of its accessories customized just for her. But it had been one of the only things Audrey had when she got booted, so it was sold off to pay for the apartment. Anything she had left over was used to get a new car, which happened to be a beat up old silver Honda. It was reliable enough she supposed, but kicking the back bumper, Evie actually jumped a bit as the trunk opened without her even laying a hand on it.

"I got the stuff, go ahead and get settled."

"Thanks." Evie smiled, but her finely kept brows furrowed as Audrey pushed some dark hair behind a shoulder, "I hate to ask, but you seem awfully familiar. Have we met?"

"Can't say we have," Audrey responded tensely, moving to the front door where she began to shift backpacks and the cooler into the trunk. Evie seemed to accept this answer, getting into the back seat and shutting the door behind her. By the time Audrey had moved everything, a sheen of sweat had already formed on the back of her neck. At least her reliable, shitty Honda had working AC. Returning to the drivers side, Audrey woke up her phone with a tap. "Where are we headed today?"

"To the zoo," Dizzy said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down between Evie and Uma, "we're going to see the animals."

"Exciting." Audrey said mindlessly, finding the correct way and pulling it up on her GPS. Her eyes wandering, Celia was the one sitting in the front seat. She was looking around the car, like she was scouting it out, "you can pick some music if you want," Audrey told her, releasing the break as they pulled away from the Starter Castle.

Celia smiled broadly at this and began to fiddle with the knobs as Audrey settled in for the drive. It wasn't a long one, but the zoo was in the city so traffic would keep them on the road longer then necessary. Keeping her mouth shut as to not draw Evie's attention back onto her, she didn't have to worry for long as Evie and Uma began to chat casually.

The interesting thing about being a driver, was that if you didn't make an effort to speak to your customers, they usually forgot you existed completely. This meant Audrey overheard some very _interesting _conversations between passengers.

"So how's Doug?" Uma asked, starting up the conversation as they pulled back out onto the Main Street, "you talked to him?"

"I did," Evie breathed, heavy and remorseful, "he...was understanding about it. But it still stung."

"How are you?" Uma asked again, twirling a long braid around a finger as Evie shook her head slightly.

"I don't know. After everything that's happened I thought it was true love? I mean, my kiss to Doug broke the sleeping spell."

Ah. Audrey found a lift in her brows as her head fell to one side slightly. Evie and Doug broke up? That was unexpected. "He's such a nice guy, I felt bad for breaking it off."

"Don't worry, Evie." Dizzy insisted, laying her crazy painted nails on the blue haired girls leg, "you'll find true love again."

"I hope so, Dizzy." Evie said, not noticing the look Uma was giving her from the other side of the car. Audrey knew that look. It was opposite Uma's rough and tumble character; and rather something delicate and venerable. Uma had a thing for Evie, that was obvious. Celia seemed to know it too, rolling her eyes as if pained. Sighing heavily, Audrey decided to step in. She cursed her nosey nature as her hands tightened around the wheel.

"You two seem like a lovely couple," she spat out finally, causing Celia to look at her, and both Evie and Uma to go bright red in the face, "so nice, taking your siblings to the zoo."

"Oh...we aren't...I mean, Uma and I..." Evie sputtered awkwardly, cheeks blazing as Audrey felt her lips curl upwards. She may not have had the scepter anymore, but she was still a bit rotten.

"We aren't a couple," Uma said bluntly from the back seat, "and it's not any of your business,"

"Oh tush," Evie chided, regaining herself as she slapped Uma's knee, "don't be rude."

"You remind me of my mom and dad," Dizzy mumbled, one again causing Evie to heat up in embarrassment. Glancing beside her, Celia had an unusual expression on her face. She knew. Damn it, the Facilier girl knew. Lowering her sunglasses to glance at her, dark eyes widened in surprise. Lifting a finger to her lips, Audrey motioned for Celia to keep quiet. The girl just nodded, glancing in the back seat at Uma and Evie who were now staring out opposite sides of the window. Once again, an eye roll was in order from the young voodoo girl.

"So," Audrey asked her casually, breaking up the awkward silence, "what animals do you want to see?"

That sparked a long conversation, one that lasted all the way to their destination. From what Audrey got in the whirlwind of words that was Dizzy, she wanted to see a Giraffe the most. For Celia, she was more interested in the big cats, like lions. She also said something about crocodiles, which Dizzy responded with a 'ick' and prattled on about the petting zoo. Half way through the conversation, Evie and Uma seemed to gather themselves, and also tossed out what they wanted to see. Uma, surprise, wanted to visit the aquarium portion of the zoo, while Evie was more interested in birds.

"I want to take pictures for my new dress designs." Evie said, not to Audrey in particular but just in general, "Evie's 4 Hearts is finally taking off and I need some new inspiration."

That made a bit of sense she supposed. Pulling into the zoo after a few more minutes, Audrey parked expertly.

"Alright, here we are."

Leaving the car elegantly, Audrey was surprised as Celia appeared next to her.

"Can I try?" She asked, that innocent face making Audrey flinch as she shrugged.

"I guess?"

Stepping back, the voodoo girl kicked the bumper. When nothing happened, she tried again. "You have to give it a bit more power," Audrey mumbled, "right in the middle."

Nodding, Celia whacked the car with her boot again. This time, the trunk clicked and opened. Audrey was amazed at the dazzling smile on the girls face. All that joy for just kicking open the back of her car? Unloading the stuff, the brunette was just closing the trunk when Evie approached her.

"I'm sorry about earlier,"

"Don't be, I shouldn't have assumed anything." Keeping her head down under the shadow of her cap, Evie sighed and glanced back at Uma, "But," Audrey continued, "love has a funny way of appearing in places you least expect."

"It does." Evie agreed lightly, passing something into Audrey's hand, "thanks for the ride."

And off the blue haired girl went, curls bouncing as her hand grasped Uma's and she was dragged towards the zoo. Watching them go, Audrey opened her hand. A five dollar bill had been slipped between her fingers. Looking back to where Evie vanished, Audrey found herself smiling as she returned to her car. Falling into the front seat, the girl left the city to return to Auradon. At least she wouldn't be as hungry tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Jaylos & Mal

Chapter 3: Jaylos & Mal

...

_-Rent Payment ($450) _

_-Phone Bill ($50) _

_-Car Insurance ($150) _

_-Groceries (Deli Sandwiches, Top Ramen, Pop Tarts, __Duck Tape, __Shampoo/Conditioner (?) _

The damned list was getting longer and longer with each passing day. Standing precariously balanced on a chair, Audrey held a roll of duck tape around one wrist. Her ceiling was leaking, and the landlord wouldn't do a thing to fix it. So the former Princess found herself playing handy man, the taste of sticky residue on her teeth from holding tape pieces in her mouth as she attempted to repair the damage. It had been exactly one month since she moved in, and the July rainstorms had finally rolled into Auradon.

It had been pouring all day and all night, and Audrey hadn't gotten any sleep due to the dripping in almost every corner of her hovel. That's how she ended up here, sweating profusely without an air conditioner as she sloppily taped up the holes and cracks in ancient plaster. Her landlord wanted an _exponential _amount of money to make repairs, and with rent coming up fast (Audrey had already managed an extension on it), she didn't have anything to spend on an outside contractor. So duck tape it was, black and silver patches making a mosaic on her ceiling.

Not paying attention to her surroundings at all, the loud ding of her phone sent Audrey reeling. Her foot caught on a puddle of water which had pooled on the chair, making it slick. And before the girl knew it she was on the ground. Head slamming against the floor, everything went blurry for moment. Laying on her back, Audrey felt the hot blood begin dripping down her nose and across her cheek as she groaned. Sitting up, everything felt sideways as she winced, holding the back of her head.

"Shit," Audrey cursed slightly, wiping her now bloody nose with the edge of her wrist and looking at the crimson streak. Grappling for her phone on the nightstand, a new ride had been requested. Accepting it dazedly and not actually looking at the name, Audrey got to her feet. She stumbled a bit, her head still reeling from the fall. But as her vision cleared up, she wadded up some paper from the bathroom and held it to her face as she grabbed her keys, hat and purse and left the house. By the time she was off, her nose had stopped bleeding.

Audrey was disgusted with her appearance, as dark rings had begun to form under her eyes from a sleepless night, and her lips were tainted red from the blood. Makeup was a luxury she couldn't afford right now, and what little she had was hardly enough to hide her slowly narrowing face. Slipping on her sunglasses as to hide her haggard appearance, Audrey pulled into Auradon Prep. She didn't realize who it was she was picking up until they tackled their way into the back seat.

Carlos and Jay. Sinking down slightly, Audrey watched the two get buckled in. Summer Tourney Camp was going on at the school despite classes being over, and if the former princess wasn't mistaken they were both captains this year.

"Where to, gentleman?" Audrey asked, once again lowering her voice for the sake of dignity as Jay dropped his Tourney stick to the floor.

"You know where Tom's Place is?" He questioned, still high off life and the thrill of the game as Audrey nodded.

"I do."

"Great, we're headed there."

"You got it." Setting the GPS as usual, Audrey pulled away from the school. Tom's Place was a popular student hang out, run by Mr. Tom O'Mally himself. Audrey rather enjoyed his smoothies, as many of them were incredibly flavorful. The place was also filled with great music, normally some sort of swing or jazz. Glancing in the rear view mirror, the boys sat on either side of the car. Jay was looking out the window, still smiling from ear to ear. Carlos was staring at Jay, that same look in his eyes that Uma had yesterday. Did Carlos have a thing for Jay?

Pursing her lips, Audrey wasn't entirely sure how to start a conversation between the two of them. After all, guys weren't well known for being overly sentimental. Noticing Carlos wasn't buckled in, an idea began to form. Coming up on a turn, Audrey swiveled and made eye contact with Carlos from behind her glasses.

"Sorry to bother, but could you grab the tissue box? It's under the passengers seat."

"Oh, yeah sure."

Reaching his way over to Jay's side of the car, Audrey jerked the wheel around the turn. Carlos went falling right into his friends lap, sprawled across his chest as his hands landed on his collar.

"Sorry! That turn was sharper then I thought."

It was a fib and Audrey knew it. Glancing in the mirror again, Carlos's pale skin had gone strawberry, his mouth open in unsaid words. Jay was just smirking, the boys faces mere inches from the other.

"Hey there," the handsome thief said, completely forgetting someone else was in the car with them.

"H-ey."

If the two weren't so obviously into one another, they would have scrambled away by now. Instead, they just stayed in the same position, one boy on the others lap, staring at one another intently. Rolling her eyes in aggravation, Audrey hit the breaks suddenly. This caused both boys to pitch forward as their lips connected. Not bothering to apologize this time (and not really caring about her drivers rating), Audrey watched them wrap their arms around each other in a passionate kiss.

"Took you long enough," Audrey mumbled to herself, pulling into Tom's Place and parking the car, "alright! Enough PDA in my Uber."

Pulling apart from one another, Jay and Carlos were absolutely giddy.

"Uh, after you." Carlos mumbled, finally returning to his own side of the car as Jay exited with a bark of laughter. Following suit, Audrey glanced down as something was dropped into her lap by Carlos, his door closing as the two boys ran into the building together. Picking up the small paper wad, it was a twenty dollar bill. Smiling at it, Audrey glanced back at the building. She wanted a smoothie, but her grocery list was waiting to be completed, and she still had a leaky ceiling to deal with.

After a few more rides, Audrey was on her way home when she got another ping. Glancing at the name, the girl's brows lifted in curiosity.

_Mal_.

Not sure why the future queen of Auradon was calling an Uber when she normally had a procession of vehicles for her use, Audrey accepted the ride anyway. Similar to her night driving Harry, Audrey found herself back in Auradon's Pier District. It was a different joint this time though, something a bit higher class. Well...a lot higher class as it was waterfront dining overlooking the harbor (not including the Isle of the Lost). She could even see the royal cars in the driveway, which made Audrey confused as to why she was here. Mal was located around the corner of the building, leaning against the wall in shadow.

Pulling up to meet her, Audrey watched as she all but fell into the back seat. The purple haired girl was a sniffling, sniveling mess of emotions.

"There are tissues under the seat." Audrey grumbled, not sure if Mal was drunk or not. Watching her, she grasped for the box in question, missing more then once before finally managing to pick it up. So yes, intoxicated, "where are we going?"

"Beast's Castle," Mal sniffled weakly, blowing her nose. Playing completely dumb for a moment, Audrey arched her brows up over her sunglasses.

"The Royal Home, huh? Must be pretty important then. I feel honored."

"It's...it's nothing like that." Mal croaked, finally letting her tears dry as they pulled out of the parking lot. Out the back window, Audrey swore Ben was standing outside the restaurant, looking around confusedly. Maybe they had a fight? "you don't know who I am?" Mal asked.

"Mm, can't say I do," Audrey lied, "I don't get out much."

"Oh. Well, best you not know then." Mal insisted. Pursing her lips together, Audrey was bursting with curiosity. Why was Mal running from Ben? They were the 'perfect couple' of Auradon. They had done so much to stay together, including ruining her own life for a good while. So what had occurred between them? As if reading her thoughts, Mal began to cry again. Another strange thing about being a driver, is that passengers often mistake you for a licensed therapist.

"I've been dating this guy, right? Really good guy, amazing guy."

"Sounds like a dream," Audrey snorted, trying to keep her sarcasm out of her tone as Mal actually chuckled a bit.

"I know right? But he asks me out, drags me all the way out here and after a few drinks he tells me he likes guys!"

_Ouch. _Audrey winced as Mal crushed the tissue box in her hands. Ben wasn't good at holding his alcohol, so it didn't surprise Audrey that a detail slipped out. But she wasn't expecting _that _particular detail. Audrey didn't say anything, allowing Mal to seethe it out in the back seat. Maybe her advice about Harry going for a man was just a bit too spot on for once.

"And it makes so much sense now!" Mal growled angrily, "we've never even kissed, let alone slept together. I mean, he's probably just with me to save face or something with the kingdom after making such a big fuss making me his girlfriend." Huffing in deep annoyance, Audrey glanced at Mal in the rear view mirror. She looked incredibly dejected, and boy did Audrey know that feeling well.

"I'm sure he loved you at some point," Audrey said after a while of nothing, not sure how to comfort the same girl who had ruined her relationship with the King, "I mean, people change sometimes. Things fall apart. It doesn't always last forever."

"But it felt like it _should have _lasted." Mal insisted again, clearly more drunk then she should have been if she was spilling all of these secrets to a complete 'stranger'. Audrey made a mental note that Mal was an over-emotional sob when she's drunk, for possible future use. "but you know what the worst part is? I...I'm not as sad about it as I thought."

Another interesting confession from the lady dragon. Tipping her head to one side, Audrey shook her head.

"You lost me." she admitted, "you seem pretty annoyed to me."

"Oh yeah, I'm annoyed; and yeah I'm kinda sad too that Ben's been using me this whole time for who knows what. But I mean...he seemed so _happy _when he told me. Like he was relieved to finally get it off his chest."

"So what?" Audrey pushed, "you're still his girlfriend."

"I don't want to be if it's keeping him from being actually happy!" Mal admitted, "I'm afraid he's...I dunno, using me to hide his feelings or something."

"Could be," Audrey admitted, pulling up to stop right outside the gates of the palace, "I can't actually go in. You'll have to get out here."

"Oh, we're here already." Wiping at her nose, Mal took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "thanks for the ride."

"Sure. And hey, if you're worried about...Ben, right? If you're worried about Ben's happiness, maybe just ask him about it when you're both sober. It might just make some things clearer."

Nodding to the purple haired dragon as she vanished behind the large iron gate, Audrey dragged two hands down her face. _When the hell did her Uber become a freaking Dating Service? _

_..._

_..._

**A/N: So. Mal is an over-emotional mess when she's drunk. Ben apparently likes guys. And Jay and Carlos are the perfect bro couple :) and apparently Audrey can fix ceilings? I'm also just assuming Auradon isn't in the United States, so drinking age is 18. It's also common to drink in formal settings. So most AK's have been or will be drunk. What are Uber's for after all? ;)**


	4. Updates(sorry!)

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you know what's going on and when new chapters will be coming. All of my current Descendants stories are still on my mind, I haven't given up in them or anything, but school is beating me up this year, as I'm both a full time student and a full time employee. So please be patient with me as I work through this brutal time, I promise I'll start writing again soon. Thank you all my lovely readers.

-R


End file.
